Rules of Love and Danger
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: "Lavender," she said softly. "Do you have a last name?" Charlie asked. "Just Lavender." Her eyes snapped up to his and she dared him to ask again. Fluffy!


**A/N:** For All Sorts of love Challenge this being my Non-Canon Pairing. Charlie and Lavender is such an amazing couple.. He could truly understand her :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Rules of Love and Danger**

"I can't believe this has happened," Molly cried fussing around the bed that Charlie was residing in. Most of his extremities were bandaged and his skin was still burning underneath each one.

"This is all my fault," Molly continued to fuss around the bed making things look out of place then fixing them moments later.

"Mum this is not your fault," Charlie assured her hoarsely, which didn't help at all. Molly just cried harder and moved faster, if that was possible. Charlie sighed lay his head back making him wince in pain. Molly cried louder and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Dad," Charlie sighed. Arthur, who had previously been standing in the corner with his elder brother and sister stepped forward.

"Molly," Arthur soothed and stepped forward placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe we should give Charlie some time to heal," he suggested. Molly shook her head violently.

"No I must stay," she stammered folding her handkerchief.

"I think he just needs some time," Arthur reassured her.

"No he needs his mother, just like he did when this happened. I should have stopped him leaving for Italy that year, he should have never been a tamer," she spluttered.

"You realise I am here, and alive. Plus I have been burnt many times," Charlie said gruffly. Molly looked up at him, her lip trembled and she burst into tears again.

"Not helping your situation," Bill said from the corner of the room.

"Just get her out," Charlie whined over Molly's sobs.

"Okay," Bill said leaving the room. He returned moments later with a Medi-Witch.

"Good evening, I am sorry to inform you that will need to leave. It is time for Charlie to get some rest," she said sweetly. Molly gave her a look that quickly erased the smile from her face before standing up and saying goodbye.

"I will be back first thing in the morning," she assured Charlie.

"Lucky me," he said sarcastically. Once everyone was gone he let out a long sigh. This moved his ribcage drastically and his sigh turned into a very elegant scream. It felt good to be able to let out a scream for every burn. So he did, every movement he screamed until a young girl stepped in his doorway. So he stopped and starred at her.

"You should try a burn elixir," she said.

"Well hello to you too," Charlie smiled impressed at her for not asking what happened. Suddenly sirens sounded through the hospital and the girl stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a moment?" she asked.

"If you tell me your name," Charlie winced as he sat up further.

"Lavender," she said softly.

"Do you have a last name?" Charlie asked.

"Just Lavender." Her eyes snapped up to his and she dared him to ask again. He placed his hands in the air in surrender and winced back against the bed.

"Please don't scream," she said hurriedly moving to his bedside and grabbing the bottle of burn healing paste. She placed a small amount on a visible burn and he immediately felt relief.

"That was amazing," he sighed looking over at Lavender.

"The worst burns are the ones they forget to cover," she said replacing the paste.

"Why are they looking for you?" Charlie asked. Lavender smiled over at him, but it was a sad smile.

"I am dangerous," she said standing up. "I am sorry to have bothered you." she said moving towards the door.

"Why did you?" Charlie asked making Lavender stop and turn around.

"It was horrible hearing you in pain," Lavender said.

"You came to my rescue?" Charlie asked.

"No," Lavender said quickly. "I just know that sometimes this place is too busy to notice small details," she added quickly.

"Well thank you Lavender," he replied just before a medi-witch burst into the room and starred shocked at Charlie and Lavender.

"In here," she screamed into the hallway and a team of Medi-Witches burst in and grabbed Lavender.

"What are you doing?" Charlie yelled at them moving violently and burning his skin.

"Lavender is dangerous," the Medi-Witch said calmly as they pulled Lavender out of the room.

"She is lovely," Charlie corrected.

"She is a Warewolf Mr. Weasley. If she comes in here again, it is in your best interest and hers that she leaves immediately. Not everyone can handle that type of dangerous," she said sweetly.

"I battle dragons," Charlie corrected. "I live for danger," he smiled and the Medi-Witch left without another word leaving Charlie with a mission to find Lavender once it didn't hurt to move.


End file.
